Me rindo ante tu pistola Por Marii&Alee BNibble
by Ms.Freak
Summary: Cada personaje con sus manías y defectos al tope.¿Rosalie bisexual encaprichada con Bella?¿Jasper recien salido de la Academia militar?¿Edward alcohólico, celoso y posesivo?Emmett metro sexual y mas estúpido que nunca y…nuestra pequeña Alice manipuladora.
1. Nada es lo que parece

**Esta es una creación de nuestras pequeñas y retorcidas mentes. Los personajes no nos pertecen, por desgracia [si no seriamos millonarias! XD]**

_____****_

Summary: Cada personaje con sus manías y defectos a tope. ¿Rosalie bisexual encaprichada con Bella? ¿Jasper recién saliedo de la Academia militar? ¿Edward alcoholico, celoso y posesivo? Emmett metrosexual, más estúpido y ninfo que nunca y... nuestra pequeña Alice maniática y manipuladora.

Rating M por lenguaje y escenas fuertes.

* * *

**Me rindo ante tu pistola**

**Edward POV**

Ese grandísimo cabrón. No sabía donde había puesto mis llaves y necesitaba irme de aquí. Ahora. Tenía asuntos sexuales que atender que no se arreglarían solos.  
Tomé una navaja de su escritorio y rompí –accidentalmente– su cajón. Y si, como supuse que sería, allí estaban las llaves de la casa y el Volvo, aunque no las ocupara realmente. Oooh, Carlisle. Siempre tan ingenuo. Sonreí y salí tranquilamente de su despacho. Tenía una larga noche por delante.  
Pensé en salir por la puerta principal, pero recordé que mis padres aún no se habían ido, así que, con un suspiro, abrí la ventana de mi balcón y mire hacia la gran caída. Uh, esto sería doloroso.

**Emmett POV**

¡Puta madre, date prisa, Ed! – susurré en dirección a la ventana–. No debe de ser tan difícil encontrar unas llaves.  
Jasper miraba más allá de la oscuridad a través de la ventanilla, como si no le importara que ya fuéramos tarde para vernos con las chicas.  
Rose, ¡Uff!. Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo al recordar su perfecto cuerpo; en especial esas largas y bien formadas piernas, pero ese trasero…  
–¿Soñando despierto Emmett? – preguntó Jasper con una mueca burlona.  
–Hoy es mi día de suerte, Jazz. Rose no se podrá resistir a esto. – dije mientras me levantaba la camiseta. Las tardes en el gimnasio ya habían dado resultado.– Y claro cuando vea a Emmett Jr. Ni lo va a pensar.  
Espié por debajo de mi pantalón y sonreí.  
Rose sobre mí gritando y gimiendo mi nombre.  
Rose arañándome la espalda, revolcándonos en medio del bosque, sólo su cuerpo y yo… Es decir, su personalidad es también.. hum.. Impresionante.  
–No sé como estás tan seguro, va a ir con sus amigas, no las va a dejar solas sólo por que sí. – reprochó Jasper.  
–Primera: No va a ser "por que sí" va a ser por el puto tamaño de mi amiguito – dije orgulloso – y segundo: Esa escuela militar en verdad te hizo un aguafiestas.  
–Ni siquiera te atrevas a hablar así de la Academia – dijo y por primera vez en toda la noche vi furia en sus ojos -–Su objetivo es crear ciudadanos comprometidos con la nación, ¡dispuestos a dar su vida por su país!.  
Hubo un silencio incómodo.  
–Como digas, hermano. – murmuré mientras volteaba.  
A Jazz definitivamente le habían lavado el cerebro en esa escuela. Que suerte tenía yo de haber conseguido esa beca deportiva en la escuela "Aquiunnombrebnmamón" por fútbol americano.  
Pensándolo bien, las porristas no estaban nada mal.  
Los senos de Tiffany… no me molestaría explorar entre ellos… y si invitara a Megan, no me quejaría…  
Un golpe y una maldición rompieron mis felices fantasías.  
Edward salió penosamente de ente los arbustos, con algunas hojas enredadas en el cabello, reprimí una carcajada sólo para no despertar a los vecinos, no por compasión.  
–¿Listo? – pregunté, con la mano en las llaves.  
–¿Hay cervezas? – preguntó.  
–Sep.  
-–Entonces estaré bien.  
Y con un rugido del motor, salimos de allí.

**Jasper POV**

–Jazz, deja de ser un puto emo y diviértete. Hace dos meses no estabas así. –Miré a Edward a lo ojos y pude ver como su ebrio cerebro de pito iba en picada.  
–¡Hace dos meses no sabía lo que era la Academia! ¡Lo que era el honor de la gloria! ¡El honor de la bandera! –exclamé, tratando de que reflexionaran un poco.  
Un silencio se apoderó del auto y luego ese par de jotos se rieron a carcajadas.  
Dimos la vuelta en la cuadra siguiente y llegamos a una casa llena de gente. Los tipos ebrios a los que no había visto en todo el verano estaban en la casa de Stanley. El mercedes rojo de Rose dio la vuelta y con el rabillo del ojo miré como Emmett se acomodaba su paquete. Ese pendejo metrosexual.

**Bella POV**

–¡Ponte esto! – me chilló Alice mientras me lanzaba al rostro un montón de ropa.  
Alice sacaba como desesperada montones de ropa de bolsas de tiendas carísimas, la mayoría me las lanzaba a mí, con alguna esperanza de que me viera menos… pachucha.  
–¿Cuándo compraste todo eso? – pregunté.  
–Bah, en la mañana. Pasé por esta hermosa falda – dijo mientras tocaba su minifalda, lanzando destellos – pero ví otras cosas y no pude evitar comprarlas, también recordé que necesitas un poco de ayuda. No te vendría mal aceptar un poco de mis consejos ¿sabes?.  
–No voy a permitir que gastes dinero en cosas que probablemente no me pondré, Alice.  
–Pues deberías. De todos modos gastaré ese dinero en ropa así que te aproveche. – dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo.  
Suspiré y miré lo que Alice me había dado: Un vestido azul eléctrico por encima de la rodilla, con mallas de red negras y tacones, lo suficientemente altos como para dar vértigo.  
–¿Cómo piensas que me ponga esto?.  
–Vamos Bella, tienes que estar hermosa para Edward. – me animó Alice, mientras revoloteaba por todo el cuarto sacando ropa.  
Miré la ropa con el ceño fruncido.  
–Ni siquiera sé si le gusto Alice. Es… muy guapo para mí. Tal véz Mike sea de mi nivel. Edward es así como… inalcanzable ¿sabes?

Alice iba a replicar pero la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y la luz amarillenta nos cegó.  
–Rose salió con paso arrogante.  
–Y… ¿Qué tal me veo chicas? – preguntó con una sonrisa y una ceja enarcada.  
–Muy… bien, Rose – fue lo único que atiné a decir.  
Bien era quedarse corta, aunque yo fuera mujer no podía negar que se veía como una supermodelo.  
El vestido rojo era tan pegado, que parecía ser su propia piel.  
Una punzada de envida me dio directo a las costillas. ¿Por qué ella podía tener ese cuerpo? ¿Por qué ella podía tener comiendo de la palma de la mano a todos los chicos de la escuela y yo no?.  
Hice una bola en vestido y lo lancé un lado. Me paré de la cama y por un momento olvidé que estaba en ropa interior.  
–¿Saben? Creo que no deberíamos ir. Somos menores de edad, no podemos estar haciendo estas cosas. Si Charlie se entera…  
–Bella, Bella, Bella. Siempre haciendo lo correcto ¿no?. La señorita perfecta. Relájate por una noche ¿quieres? – dijo Rose con su habitual actitud arrogante. – Relájate – me susurró al oído mientras agarrabas mis caderas. Su aliento tibio me rozó el cuello y me estremecí.  
Se dio la media vuelta para ir al armario, no sin antes voltear y dedicarme un giño.  
–Se nos hace tarde –dijo Alice y volví a la realidad. – Úsalo. No te arrepentirás; tengo un buen presentimiento.  
–Si Bella, rompe las reglas – dijo Rose y después le dio un trago a la botella de vodka.  
Suspiré y comencé a vestirme.

**Rose POV**

Vale, puede que mi cerebro estuviera un poco afectado por el alcohol, pero la puritana de Bella se miraba tan putamente sexy medio desnuda, Dios… se miraba casi tan sexy como yo. Tendría que preguntarle a la enana si algún día podríamos hacer un trío. Sería tan sexy. Creo que mi mente ebria abusaba un poco de la palabra "sexy". Naah, es que era inevitable no hacerlo cuando pensaba en mí. _Sexy_. He, hee…  
Me calcé los zapatos que había dejado en el estante de arriba y me miré en el espejo. No pude evitarlo, simplemente es que los espejos están hechos para las personas hermosas.  
Tomé mi cabello y lo recogí un poco con un broche, hice muecas y posturas al espejo, y luego salí de allí. Luciendo tan sexy como el demonio.

Subimos a mi convertible Rojo y Alice me quitó las llaves, porque, según ella, estaba demasiado "indispuesta" para manejar. Pffft. Lo único que la enana quería era lucirse con mi auto por que Sr. Papi Sexy Brandon se lo había confiscado una semana por chocar en Main Street, era tan pequeña que seguro sus pies no alcanzaron los frenos.  
Me senté en el mismo asiento junto con Bella y noté que se tensaba un poco al sentir mi cercanía. Incluso ella se ponía nerviosa conmigo… que adorable.  
Estiré mi mano y la coloqué en su pierna, ella abrió mucho los ojos y yo me reí. Alice también se dio cuenta y se aguantó las carcajadas.  
–¡Oh, par de lesbianas, ya llegamos!  
El pitido agudo de su voz me dejó sorda por unos momentos, ya que me hube recuperado, bajé del auto y caminé hacia los chicos. Emmett estaba sonriendo y me guiñó un ojo, no pude evitar corresponderle al ver un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas.  
Mmm… Emmett sería mío esta noche.

**Alice POV**

–¿Sabes? – le dije a Bella mientras bajábamos del carro de Rose – No me molesta que la gente tenga diferentes estilos para vestir, pero es mucho pedir el pinche favor que lo ejecuten correctamente?. Es decir, mira Jason, si vas a vestirte estilo skater, ¿Por qué usas los putos accesorios grunge? ¡Son una bola de pendejos! ¿Por qué nadie tiene el puto sentido de la moda? Son unos ignorantes…  
–Lo sé, una fatalidad – dijo ella sin mucho ánimo.  
–¡Bella! No seas una aguafiestas, te vez más que bien y lo sabes. Yo te vestí – dije orgullosa.  
–Nadie se puede ver "más que bien" – dijo utilizando las comillas aéreas – estando junto a Rose. Es decir ¡Mírala!  
Giré y la mitad de los chicos que estaban allí la miraban con la baba escurriéndoles por la boca.  
No me hubiera molestado si fueran un poco más discretos. Pinches pubertos.  
Rose sintió nuestras miradas y volteó a vernos. Miró pícaramente a Bella.  
Wow. No conocía esa faceta de Rose. Talvez estuviera un poco ebria pero creo que bien sabía lo que hacía. Bella se puso roja como un tomate. Bueno, creo que esa atracción era correspondida.  
Parecía ser que Rose se la comía con lo ojos.  
No tenía tiempo para verlas, aunque un poco de porno gratis no me iría nada mal.  
–Allí viene Edward, Bella. Es tiempo de que me vaya. – dije en voz baja.  
–No, no, Alice. Por favor no me dejes. – me suplicó.  
–Es un favor Bella, creeme. – le dije con una sonrisa mientras me alejaba de allí.  
Veamos el menú de hoy. Pensé.  
Si bien no eran los mejores vestidos, había algunos que se podían rescatar.  
En especial el rubio de allí. Su postura seria me llamó la atención. Sin pensarlo mucho caminé hacia él.  
–¿Por qué tan serio? –pregunté dulcemente con una sonrisa.  
–Esto es ilegal ¿lo sabes? Todos aquí son menores de edad. –dijo, intentaba hacerse el rudo pero vi algo detrás de esa fría mirada.  
Puta madre, me dije. Éste iba a ser difícil… pero al fin y al cabo, disfrutaba los retos.

* * *

**Alee: Hola, chicas del espacio espacial. Hoy, mientras estaba en msn, pensé (Si, si pienso) "¿Por qué no hago un fic?" Pero había algo malo en esa ideota que no funcionaba… que solo lo haría yo, y eso no está curada. Así que miré que Marii estaba conectada y le dije "Quieres hacer un fic conmigo? Me siento como si estuviera pidiéndote matrimonio". Y Marii aceptó, aunque no teníamos ni la más remota idea de lo que se iba a tratar el fic. E hizo gran parte del trabajo, de hecho, ella hizo los mas largos, y de allí nos basamos para continuar ;) Vdd, Marii?**

**Marii [] : Hehehe si, Ale literalmente me escribió: "Me siento como si estuviera pidiéndote matrimonio". La neta fue una graaan idea. Me eh divertido MUCHO escriviendo las perveciones de Rose vistas desde el punto de vista de Bella o la mente sexosa de Emmett. Se va aponer mejor, eso se los puedo ASEGURAR. ;) Alee es la que junto todo e hizo algunas adaptaciones. :D**

**Es nuestro primer fic [juntas]. ¿Reviews? Sean buenitas ;)**

**P.D: Presciento que en el futuro habra Lemmon! :O XD haha**


	2. Bella Durmiente

Capitulo 2: "Bella Durmiente"

* * *

**Edward POV**

Las chicas bajaron del auto y no pude evitar que un hilito de baba bajara por mi barbilla. Me limpié con el dorso de la mano y le di un trago laaaargo y ardiente a mi botella de "agua". Reprimí un escalofrío por presentir que sería como la mierda de esta noche. Ardiente.  
Rosalie bajó del asiento del copiloto con sus amigas, y no me refiero a sus tetas. Quiero decir que bajó con una tipa que parecía Gnomo o algo así, pero no era fea, solo… pequeña. Oh, era Alice. Creo que no la reconocí de tanto tiempo que tenía sin verla, como dos meses. Y como Rosalie ya estaba apartada, no pude evitar tragarme con la mirada a su amiga. Era delgada, y su cabello parecía una peluca de lo espeso y brilloso que se miraba. Un deseo insano (seguramente provocado por el alcohol) se apoderó de mí y estuve a punto de correr hacía ella y acariciarle su cabello, y su cuerpo, y sus…  
Le di un trago a mi botella.  
Respiré profundamente y traté de mantenerme al margen. Yo no podía hacer esas cosas. No la conocía… aun.  
Miré al desaliñado de Jasper, que ya estaba platicando con la enana. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así? Espero que no mucho. No quería parecer un perdedor. Observé a mí alrededor buscando la chica de la peluca y la vi cerca parada en la banqueta. Sus brazos estaban sujetos detrás de su espalda y se mecía de atrás hacia delante con aire ausente. Lucía incomoda y aburrida.  
Le di otro trago a mi botella antes de caminar hacia ella.  
–¿Aburrida? –le pregunté inocentemente. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y un rojo profundo se instaló en sus mejillas.  
–Eh… no, digo, si…Si, algo –pensé que su cara explotaría de tanta sangre, pero ella fijó sus ojos en el suelo y respiró agitadamente. No pude evitar reír, se miraba tan… nerviosa.  
–Eres divertida. –Pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y la conduje a la casa de Stanley, la zorra más sucia de todo Forks. –Soy Edward, y tu eres…  
–Bella –murmuró, algo contrariada y decepcionada.  
_Bella._ Bella, me sonaba familiar.  
Entramos y al instante un montón de chicas se abalanzaron sobre mí. Tenía casi dos meses sin estar en Forks, era una reacción que debí de haber esperado. Eran como pulpos, sus manos estaban en todas partes. Incluso sentí como alguien me agarraba el trasero. Pero ninguna de ellas era carne fresca, como Bella.  
Bella estaba nerviosa y perecía que quería salir corriendo, así que me deshice de todas las chicas locas y la tomé de la mano. Subimos a una habitación, que seguro era de los padres de Jessica. Lo deduje por la horrible decoración.  
Bella se me quedó mirando algo dolida, y luego supe por qué.  
Yo ya la conocía. Y como el pendejo que soy, no la reconocí. Me olvidé por completo de la vez que Emmett nos había presentado en la casa de Rosalie. Y que ella me había dicho su nombre. Oh, Santa Mierda, ella era Bella.  
Me golpeé la cabeza con la palma de la mano y me acerqué a ella.  
–Bella, perdón. De verdad perdón –murmuré arrastrando las palabras. –. No te reconocí, pero es porque soy un pendejo y mi cerebro cada vez se deteriora más. Juro que si te recuerdo.  
Ella levantó una mano.  
–Oye, tranquilízate, Edward. No es gran problema… estás algo tomado y, bueno, estas cosas suceden. –Sus ojos me miraban más felices que antes.  
Y me propuse que sería mi conquista de esta noche.  
Bajamos al vestíbulo otra vez y fuimos a la cocina a conseguir bebidas. Por la mueca que Bella hizo al probar su vaso con cerveza, supe que ella no acostumbraba tomar. Eso solo facilitaría las cosas.  
—Me gustan tus ojos —le dije. En parte era verdad, pero sobre todo quería ganármela siendo un completo adulador barato de mierda. Por supuesto, ella no se dio cuenta. Solo me sonrió y sus pómulos se volvieron de un rosa profundo.

_15 tragos más tarde…_

—Bella, eres tan hermosa —le murmuré al oído. Ella soltó una risita tonta y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.  
—Lo sé. Tú eres… —su rostro tomó una expresión ausente— tan putamente _shexy_, Edwin.  
Sus enormes, dilatados ojos marrones me miraron un momento, luego se abalanzó sobre mí. Sin previo aviso. Solo sentí el olor a Gray Goose combinado con miel en mi boca. Me levanté con gran dificultad del apestoso sillón y jalé a Bella a la primera habitación que encontré.

**Bella POV**

La botella de licor resbaló de mi mano y cayó al piso, haciéndose añicos; pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó.  
Dios, Edward Cullen era tan putamente exquisito. Sus dientes se aferraban por momentos a mi labio inferior, mientras una ola de calor me recorría por completo, haciendo desearlo más.  
No tenía ni idea en que habitación estábamos, pero no me importaba, de todos modos, seguramente abría otros chicos en otras habitaciones disfrutando la fiesta tanto como nosotros.  
Estaba ebria, pero no me importaba; Edward también lo estaba y traía una fila de chicas babeando tras de él. Talvez ése era el verdadero secreto de que por qué él y Rose traían a media escuela tras de ellos.  
Rose. Una de esas extrañas olas de calor me recorrió al pensar en ella y cómo me comía con la mirada al inicio de la fiesta, dicen que el alcohol revela tus deseos más íntimos y por más que me asustara, tenía que admitir que… en ese momento deseaba a Rose casi tanto como a Edward…  
–Bella… –susurró Edward contra mi cuello, al ver que me había detenido espontáneamente.  
Él me tenía aprisionada contra una pared empapelada, con una mano en la pared y otra en mi cintura.  
Lo miré a los ojos. Puta madre, me dije. Esos ojos verdes me hipnotizaban.  
Enredé mis manos en sus cabellos con más fuerza de la necesaria y caminamos dando tumbos hasta un viejo diván. Aplasté mis labios contra los suyos y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar en una manera placentera.  
Él se recostó sobre el diván y yo me puse encima suyo. Él me miró con esos ojos encantadores y –a pesar de estar ebrio– me parecía la cosa más sexy del mundo.  
Me estaba desnudadnos con los ojos y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.  
Decidí ayudarlo un poco. Puse mis rodillas al lado de sus muslos y me erguí.  
Toqué la parte baja de mi vestido de forma que pareciera casual, y mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara me lo fui levantando hasta quedar en ropa interior.  
Resultó como esperaba: se prendió inmediatamente.  
Me tomó de las caderas y me jaló hacia él. Noté como sus dedos expertos buscaban el botón de su pantalón, mientras mis dedos inexpertos pero decididos desabrochaban su camisa.  
–Bella –me dijo al oído–, te quiero. Ahora.  
Me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y no pude evitar estremecerme.  
–Primero –dije mientras me levantaba lentamente y de manera sensual–, tendrás que atraparme.  
Di un besito en sus labios.  
Corrí hasta el extremo de la cama y lo miré mientras trataba de mantenerme parada y me mordía el labio inferior.  
Él se paró y rodeó la cama cuando sus manos me iban a atrapar, me subía a la cama.  
Al cabo de unos minutos parecíamos dos niños en un parque de juegos: corriendo, saltando por doquier; eso sin mencionar las almohadas que –accidentarme – habíamos destruido, por lo cual había plumas en todos lados.  
Me acorraló en la parte interior del vestidor.  
–Creo que ahora me tendré que rendir –dije lo más inocentemente que pude.  
Él sólo rió roncamente e hizo que me sentara en su pierna a horcajadas.  
Sus manos estaban deslizando mis pantis cuando dijo:  
–Necesito ir al baño.  
–Pues ve –que respuesta tan más inteligente.  
Y acto seguido salí casi disparado al baño, mientras yo me quedaba sola en la oscuridad del armario…

**Edward POV **

Entré corriendo al baño y saqué a mi amigo a tomar un respiro. No me baje la cremallera, pues la sucia de Bella ya lo había hecho. Por las bolas de Satán, esa niña me estaba volviendo loco. Tan santa que se miraba...

No traté de abrocharme el pantalón, me resultaba bastante doloroso. A parte de que presentía de que hoy alguien iba a recibir el Especial Cullen.

Me miré en el espejo antes de salir y noté que mis labios estaban hinchados y rojos, mi cabello parecía más salvaje que lo normal y tenía una marca en mi cuello. Wow. Bella era rápida, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me la hizo.

Salí del baño esperando ser atacado por una Loba Salvaje, pero me encontré con una chica semidesnuda tirada en la sucia alfombra de Stanley.

Era desconcertante el cambio que había sufrido Bella, ahora se miraba vulnerable y… bonita. Hace unos minutos se miraba sexy y salvaje.

Con un suspiro la levante y la acomodé en la cama. Incluso me había puesto sobrio de tanta adrenalina, en cambio Bella estaba en un coma inducido por el alcohol.

Le puse su vestido azul y agarré sus zapatos, que median como 15 centímetros de alto.

Y así, con una chica semimuerta en mi hombro, bajé los escalones y me dirigí con los chicos para ver cuando nos íbamos.

Abajo ya casi no había nadie, solo unos cuantos principiantes que se habían quedado botados en el piso. Fui hacia afuera y me fijé en el estacionamiento. Estaban el descapotable rojo y el Jeep, supuse que ellos se estaban enrollando en alguna parte de la casa, o en el bosque, así que subí al Jeep y me fui con Bella a mi casa. Allá que se las arreglaran aquellos pendejos mas tarde.

* * *

**Alee: Buueh, despues de vaguear un poco (y sacarle canas verdes a Marii, creo. Dios, Se te van a ver padrisimas!) terminé de hacer los POV's de Eddie (solo yo puedo llamerle así). Así, que, Tataaaaán. Chap 2! Mas vale Q'sten contentas por que cancelé mi siesta de las 5, Humm... **

**Prometemos (no) subir pronto =P He hee, Nahh, era broma. Amamos que nos dejen Rr's, oo, no dejen de hacerlo :D **

**Marii, todas tuyas... Creo que ellas te aman mas que a mí... sniff, snifff... **

**..**

**Marii: Haha no, canas verdes no,¿ no vez que me pondré mechas estilo cebra y después raparme como Puck de Glee? XD**

**Recuerden que los Reviews son gratis y te harán sexy, tan sexy como un Edward ebrio ;)) ¡Les conviene chicas! Haha.**

* * *

**Respuestas de Alee para algunos reviews**

Alee: Querida Yaritziita9, El proximo capitulo, que vendría siendo el 3, ¿no?... Bueno, lo vamos a subir cuando esté listo :D  
Naaah, era broma... en parte. La neta, no importa que presionen, por que apenas así hago algo. Soy una floja. Buuueh, creo que no hay fecha exacta... pero sería por lo menos uno por semana, eh, ¿Marii? He he heee

Alee: Hey, gracias por tu Review!, Mariana (marianita186) captaste la ideaaa! –aunque, bueno, venia en el summary heheheheee–... y ojalá que si sea un exito. =D

Alee: Ana, eso de que abusamos (creo que sobretodo yo) de la palabra puta, heheee, es mi palabra favorita a parte de la de bruja del infierno y perra, prometo solemnemente que voy a tratar de variar mi vocabulario de mierda =D Y, bueno, somos unas pequeñas pervs XD

Alee: Daniella, uuuh, toda ayuda es buena... pero Marii es genial con eso de las frases inteligentes, así que mandanos lo que quieras por PM, y tataaaán, Edward se va a aparecer desnudo en tu bañera ;)

Alee: Sexsexsexy, son humanos. Así pueden tener menos limitaciones XD

Alee: Adri XoxO, creo que fanfiction está mejor para eso de los fics independientes, por que hay mas fans y esoo, como sea... En los blog batallas más para hacer publicidad y blah blah blah, estoy segura de que en un futuro nos lo vas a agradecer... probablemente cuando te las pases desvelada chacando todos los fics con raiting M jajaja... era broma =B

Y buuuueh, yo (Alee) le respondí a todas la chiks por acá para mas facil y eso... pero solo respondí dudas, pero eso NO quiere decir que no hayamos leído los demás reviews, de hecho, me divertí un montón leyendolos. Juró que casi me da un infarto cuando leí 20 reviews!  
Y bueno, prometemos subir despues de irnos de parranda XD... Hay que hacer la vida social un poco más interesante.


	3. Que me parta un rayo

**Capitulo 3****  
****Que me parta un rayo**

**Disclaimer: No nos pertenece nada, por eso somos clase media.**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Me quedé parado un poco alejado de todo el barullo. Coloqué mis brazos detrás de la espalda y uní mis manos. Esto no estaba bien. Había botellas de bud light por todo el césped y un tipo estaba vomitando en los arbustos, aunque no me podía ver, observé su silueta con desaprobación. Estúpido cerdo.  
–¿Por qué tan solito? –Una voz clara y aguda sonó a un lado de mí. Sin voltear a verla, le contesté:  
–Esto es ilegal ¿lo sabes? Todos aquí son menores de edad. –Entonces, la escudriñé.  
La chica era un monumento a la feminidad en sí. Era esbelta y algo baja de estatura, llegaba mas o menos a mi mentón. Sus ojos grandes e inocentes… mi instinto me decía que me cuidara de ella, pero mi mente me gritaba que ella debía de ser idolatrada. Que debía de cuidarla como a la nación y protegerla de cualquier cosa o cualquier persona que tratara de dañara.  
Un auto pasó por la acera e iluminó su rostro, revelando unos ojos color café verdoso… como madera y hojas en otoño. Traté de ser un caballero y detener los pensamientos que me estaban llegando, nada limpios, por cierto.  
Y como si supiera que estaba pensando, ella sonrió con inocencia y se sacudió su cabello corto y alborotado.  
–Soy Alice.  
–Jasper –murmuré, tomando su mano y besando el dorso, como todo un caballero (lo cual no era antes de irme a la Academia en verano).  
Sus ojos mostraron un brillo de curiosidad y casi avaricia.

Entorné los ojos cuando un pendejo se acercó mucho a Alice y estuve a punto de darle una patada en las bolas y morderle la yugular para enseñarle cual era la piche distancia correcta cuando le hablabas a una persona. Le di un trago a la mierda que me estaba tomando y luego aplasté el vaso de plástico hasta que mis nudillos casi me parten la piel.  
Estaba tan celoso. Conocía demasiado bien mis emociones como para saber cuales eran las que predominaban en este momento. Enojo. Celos. Lujuria. Curiosidad. Eso era lo que Alice estaba sacándome. Sobre todo lujuria, conforme fui tomando trago tras trago, la fui deseando más y más. Era como un cáncer: entre mas tiempo pasaba, más se extendía la enfermedad. O en este caso, el deseo.  
Había llegado a la conclusión de que Alice era muy parecida a un hada. Como un ángel desterrado del Cielo o algo parecido. Tenía ganas de ponerla contra la pared en frente de todos y darle mientras nos observaban… y eso que no era exhibicionista. Y entonces lo escuché. Al pinche estúpido que le estaba hablando a Alice.  
–Entonces… ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta? Podemos ir a mi casa o algo. Mis papás no están. –Volteé a verlos y encaré una ceja.  
–Oh, lo siento mucho, Tyler, pero estoy con mi amigo Jasper –le contestó sin perder la sonrisa. El entornó los ojos y la miró con desdén.  
–Pffft, ni que valieras tanto la pena.  
No supe exactamente como pasó, solo me di cuenta hasta que le salía la sangre de la nariz al maricón ese y Alice soltó un chillido.  
–Así no se le habla a una mujer, pendejo –le murmuré, y luego, solo por que soy un cabrón y puedo hacer lo que se me da mi puta gana si ninguna persona superior me ordena, le di una patada en las bolas. En parte por que se lo merecía, en parte por que tenía ganas desde hace como 10 minutos.  
No muchos se dieron cuenta de la escenita que se desarrolló, talvez por que todos estaban intoxicados en alcohol, pero las chicas que lo notaron, pensaron que era alguna clase de héroe o alguna babosada así. Se me abalanzaron como pirañas y comenzaron a hacerme preguntas. Qué si cuantos años tenía, qué si era nuevo, blah, blah, blah. Yo solo quería ver a Alice y decirle… bueno, no tenía nada para decirle. Solo la quería ver. Después de unos segundos de búsqueda, la localicé en la barra platicando con una chica de anteojos. Me acerqué a ella y coloqué mi mano en su espalda baja, y le murmuré en el oído que si quería algo de tomar.  
–Umm… Si, una margarita –contestó algo atontada, luego la sonrisilla coqueta volvió a sus labios.  
Fui por las bebidas y le di un vaso. Cuando se lo acabó, ella me lo devolvió y así pasamos gran parte del tiempo, para cuando iba a ser la una de la mañana ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el brillo de avaricia era más notable en sus ojos de color raro. Traté de ser algo mas carismático y me acerqué a Alice hasta que parte de mi cuerpo estaba presionado. Sonreí y la miré a los ojos.  
–Así que tu vas en Forks High, ¿he? Yo soy nuevo este año –ella asintió y ladeó un poco su cabeza, jugando con un mechón de su propio cabello.  
–Sip, creo que Edward mencionó algo sobre ti –Alice se paró de su banquillo en la barra y pasó un dedo por mi pecho, sin perder el contacto visual. Luego, acercó su rostro leeeeentamente a mí, y me desesperé un poco, así que corté la distancia y la besé. Y su sabor era magnifico, como durazno y margarita y olía a esas mierdas que las chicas usan y su cabello era tan sedoso. Aggh, Alice. Ella era perfecta.

**Alice POV**

_Mío, mío, mío_. Era todo lo que podía pensar mientras besaba los labios de Jasper con sabor a tequila.  
Sonreía por dentro mientras pensaba con satisfacción cómo el plan había funcionado a la perfección.  
Era una perra, lo sabía y no me importaba; al contrario, fue un gran espectáculo ver cómo los celos lo carcomían poco a poco hasta que estalló.  
Y debía de admitir que también le había hecho un favor: después del puñetazo que le dio a Tyler, se echó a la bolsa una buena cantidad de admiradoras, aunque la mayoría de ellas, unas putas.  
Mi espalda chocó contra el frío cristal y Jasper buscó a tientas la manija. De un jalón la abrió y la brisa de la noche nos envolvió, haciéndome tiritar. Jazz se dio cuenta y me pegó más contra él…lo cual me gustó.  
Desde el jardín se escuchaba el retumbante sonido de la música y el tintineo de las luces.  
Mis tacones se clavaron al pasto y ambos caímos al suelo, destruyendo un arbusto de pequeñas floresitas blancas.  
El puto alcohol nublaba mi mente y la de Jazz, pero no podía dejar de pensar que era mío, iba a ser mí esa noche.  
–Eres _hermosssa _–me susuró Jasper al oído y yo, incapaz de controlar mis reacciones debido al alcohol, me puse a reír como una imbécil.  
El cielo estrellado daba vueltas de una forma extraña sobre nosotros y de pronto me descubrí a mí misma viendo a la nada.  
Los labios de Jasper recorrían mi cuello. Puta madre, pensé. Había encontrado mi punto débil.  
Mis manos revolotearon pos su espalda hasta llegar al pecho y sin dudarlo, comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.  
La indecisión de sus labios me hizo pensar que él era virgen y no pude evitar soltar una risilla. Ahora me sentía más sucia y pervertida que nunca. Corrompiendo la moralidad del pequeño militar, quien iba a decir que eso fuese posible.  
Algo revoloteó dentro de mí cuando mis manos se deleitaron por lo bien formado que estaba su abdomen.  
Mi cuerpo me pedía más y más. Sentía que mi piel quemaba cuando sus dedos la rozaban. No me molestaría que me tomara allí mismo…  
Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos.  
–Idiota –murmuré para después estampar violentamente mis labios contra los suyos.  
–¿P-por que? – susurró contra mis labios.  
–Puta madre, por que haces que te desee más a cada segundo.  
Rió quedamente y atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo suavemente.  
Sentí como una de sus manos se dirigía a mi trasero cuando de repente, paró y separó bruscamente sus labios de los míos.  
–Espera –fue todo lo que alcanzó a murmurar antes de salir corriendo hasta una esquina del jardín, donde vomitó ruidosamente.  
No pude hacer más que suspirar y ponerme de pie.  
Él volvió la oscuridad con gesto apenado. Le sonreí.  
–¿Qué te parece si nos largamos de aquí? –le pregunté inocentemente mientras le tendía la mano.  
Él la tomó u depositó un beso en ella, para después volver a la casa tomados de la mano…

**Jasper POV**

Bien, la había cagado. Estaba a punto de cogerme a Alice en los arbustos y había chingado todo totalmente. Era un estúpido imbécil. ¿Quién putas vomita antes de coger? Oh, si. El pendejo de Jasper. Ahora sabía bien que era lo que había faltado que nos enseñaran en la academia: R. A. –Resistencia al Alcohol–. Bueno, al menos Alice no había huido de mí ni me había llamado estúpido cerdo pendejo. Era irónico, ya que yo le había dicho así a un tipo.  
Mientras caminábamos hacia la casa tomados de las mano, un trueno estalló en el cielo. Pfff, ni me había dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. Probablemente por que las gotas se evaporaban al tocar mi piel de lo caliente que estaba. Ja. Alice no se sorprendió, tenía el leve presentimiento de que ella sabía que iba a haber una tormenta eléctrica hoy.  
Al entrar a la casa, no pude evitar ver todo con los ojos bizcos. Había mucha luz. Una vez que mis ojos se adaptaron a la luminosidad, nos dirigimos a la cocina sin vacilar y comenzamos con nuestro juego de tragos otra vez. No miré ni a Emmett ni a Edward ni toda la noche, así que asumí que estaban en su hora feliz.  
No sé exactamente como logramos salir a pie de la casa, pero solo recuerdo que todo estaba borroso y con luz en el cielo y mucha agua. Alice se iba riendo de todo, e ibamos abrazados del cuello. Llegamos al auto de la amiga de Alice y ella trató de abrir con la llave, pero no podía, así que le quité las llaves y traté de hacerlo yo… pero tampoco podía. Me rasqué la cabeza y miré a Alice, confundido.  
–_Alisssh_ –dije, arrastrando las palabras–, esta mierda no quiewre abrir.  
–Pffft… déjame intentar –contestó. Le tendí las llaves, pero ellas se fue de largo y comenzó a golpear el carro con sus puños y dándole patadas.  
–Puto –golpe– auto –golpe– de –golpe– mierda –patada.  
Entonces ella tomó la manija con fuerza y la jaló. La puerta se abrió. Alice trastabilló para atrás y cayó encima de su culo. Me reí como histérico de ella y la ayudé a levantarse. Nos metimos en el auto y yo traté de poner la llaves en el contacto, pero ya estaban puestas. Me encogí de hombros y lancé las llaves a un convertible rojo que estaba al lado. Alice se puso del lado del copiloto y encendí el auto. Iba dando marcha atrás cuando una rubia con ropa de puta se puso frente al carro. Que mierdas.  
–¡Hazte a un lado, zorra! –gritó Alice.  
–¡Salgan del auto en este puto momento! –gritó la zorra, agitando sus brazos en el aire. –¡Le voy a decir a Jessica que se están robando su auto! ¡JESS-  
La pendeja se calló el hocico cuando un rayo cruzó por el jardín y le dio a un árbol, quemándolo y haciendo que con un fuerte estrépito cayera encima de un mercuri blanco de mierda. Antes de que todos salieran, aplasté al acelerador y salimos a la mierda de ahí. Ambos nos íbamos riendo como pendejos, luego nos calmamos un poco y nos rolamos las botellas que nos robamos de la casa esa. Ja.  
–_Jasssper_… hay que _dessstruir l_a_ evidenshia_ –murmuró Alice. La miré totalmente confundido y ella hizo un gesto, abarcando el auto con la mano.  
–Aaaah, cierto. Chica lista.  
Antes de llegar a la casa de Edward –mis papás me comerían vivo si me miraran en este estado–, bajamos del auto y le puse neutral antes de ponerlo al borde de un acantilado. Alice y yo lo empujamos y nos quedamos sentados en una roca, a la luz de la luna, mientras el auto caía al fondo del mar. Ella pasó su brazo por mi hombro y se rió quedamente.  
–Este es nuestro secreto –murmuró. Le sonreí de vuelta también le pase un brazo por los hombros.  
–Definitivamente.  
Y luego nos dirigimos rumbo a casa de Wardo.

* * *

**Alee:Solo por que Johanna lo pidio, subimos cap oy :P haha... naaah, era broma. No hay preferencias XD  
Ya netha, la otra vez, mientras planeaba la dominacion del mundo en la azotea de Marii (no tiene sotano), ya que mis papás me corrieron por rara :P –hehe– me pregunte... Por que chngados escribimos cosas tan sexuales? Y llegue a la conclusion de que es por que se nos da la gana y ya. Marii y yo recibimos un rr de una chica (no decimos nombres -coff- Sam -coff) que dijo que no deberiamos escribir cosas tan sexuales y blah blah, chica, por un momento te onfundí con mi abuela. Y de verdad, de verdad, me reí como estupida cuando marii dijo que seguro ella se masturbaba con la historia jajaja... vdd, marii?  
Como sea, no tiene nada que ver que las chicas se embaracen a tmprana edad, y si se masturba, ¡Que mierda! que lo hagan, ya no es el siglo XVII para que le pongan el calzon de castidad o como se llama, ni nos pueden quemar en una hogera. sooo, hubiera estado orgullosa de Sam si no ubiera añadido la odiosa fras de "Es solo mi opinión, si no os gusta, se la pueden meter por donde no os da el sol" Psssh. Eso fue pocoo cortes. Como sea, yo no estoy enojada contigo, solo desepcionada. Nadie te obligo a meterte al fic, y tenia adevertencia de lengguaje y contenido sexual, asi que eras libre de irte. Y no seas ignorante (ojo, no s un insulto, queriida), tmbn existe la literatura erotica. Es una rama muy intereante de la literatura :D**

... Y, dejando las peleas de gatas... ¡cap 3!  
Sniifff, Danny me dijo emo... me iré a cortar XD jajaja... era broma.  
Juro que estoy a dos review de que me de un ataque ¡58! En ninguno de mis fics había recibido mas de 17! Y gracias a marii (sobretodo) hemos logrado 58 rr's en 2 chaps. Marii es genial, me encanta hacer el fic con ella, y me rió mucho de las ocurencias haha... (lo del rayo fue su idea)  
Y lo mejor, tenemos varias fans y dos chiks qe prometieron dejar rr siempre –¡Mas les vale!– y un chico super guapo (emmettsito) que nos sigue... solo tres letras y dos signos... ¡Waa!  
Daniella, definitivamente el castigo valio la pena XD ¡yo me la paso castigasa los 9 dias de la semana!  
Y marianita es todo una leona ¡no defendio de los rr's oscuros! haha... eres mi heroe.. :D  
Andii, cuando ed [iensa "saque a mi amigo a omar un rspiro" se refiera que lo libero.. ehh .. por que (risitas) lo tenia.. duro jajajaja  
Lucy, no creo que sea causa de la exitacion... yo digo que solo de la falta de actividades entretenidas... por mi parte (encarando las sejas sugetivamente a marii),... eh?

Buueh, creo que me pasé un poco, pero Marii tmbn tiene algunas respuestas... Y una contestacion para la chica mala que piensa que nos masturbamos y nos embarazamos por culpa de las letras...

Arribederci! Chicas (y chicos :P)

* * *

**Marii: Es cierto, no tengo sótano así que la estoy hospedando junto al tinaco :)**

**Y buueh, no pude evitar contestarle a esta chica: Sam.**

**Para empezar, ¿¡Masturbarse! ¿¡Enserio? La neta nunca había escuchado de eso así que,, al parecer tu eres la única por acá que lo hace. **

**Y bueh, si tu crees que malgastamos nuestro talento es nuestro problema al fin y al cabo no?. Y si pensaras antes de criticar, visitarías nuestras demás historias y verías que sólo por las noches somos unas pervertidas.**

**Aparteee lo que escribimos no es más que la pura verdad, entonces ¿por qué no abordarlo de una manera cómica?. Aparte me veo en la obligación de recordarte que esto no es MAS QUE UN FIC, osea que esos personajes no existen y que tales situaciones no han pasado (almenos entre ellos). Así que ya puedes dormir tranquila por las noches vale?. :)**

"_**Es solo mi opinión, si no os gusta, se la pueden meter por donde no os da el sol**_**" Wow! Y dices que nosotras somos las pervertidas… pff!.**

**Bueno, espero que con esta explicación ya puedas dormir bien en tu habitación de paredes rosas y con tu pijama de encajes de seda, para que mañana puedas despertar descansada e ir a tus clases de tejido con aguja II y reglas de sociedad. :)**

**Y GRX para todas las chicas que dejan reviews positivos. Ustedes son tan sensuales comoo.. Lauren Mallorie con disfraz de puta. Ja. No se crean.**

**Recuerden que los reviews son GRATIS y que si pulsas ese sexy globito amarillo Jake o Edward [dependiendo de que Team seas] se te aparecerá en la noche. Les conviene! :)**


	4. Coitus Interruptus

**Capitulo 3**

_**Coitus Interruptus**_

**Disclaimer: Si fuéramos las dueñas, podríamos comprarnos una casa decente y dejar de vivir en las azoteas de las demás. Pero como no lo somos...**

**

* * *

****P****OV Emmett **

Mis dedos recorrían las curvas de Rose.  
Oh si, se veía mejor sin ese vestido rojo. La admiré un poco más y sentí como mi miembro se endureció.  
–Puta madre, Emmett ¡Quítame el vestido de una maldita vez! – me susurró al oído.  
Y obediente a su petición, le quité por completo ese vestiducho y lo lancé al lado.  
Sus ágiles manos comenzaron a desabotonar mi pantalón a una velocidad que yo pensaba imposible. Vaya, esa chica tiene práctica.  
Su lengua exploró el interior de mi boca mientras yo daba unos torpes pasos para aprisionarla entre un árbol y mi cuerpo semi desnudo.  
Era yo quien tenía el mando.  
Su boca sabía a alcohol; estaba ebria y eso hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles.  
Bajé mi rostro hasta su pecho y sin pensarlo, lamí uno de sus pezones.  
Inmediatamente ella soltó un gemido se arqueó hacía mí. Una oleada de calor se dirigió hasta la parte Sur de mi cuerpo y se quedó allí.  
Me quedé un rato jugando entre ellas.  
–Emmett, hazlo – la voz de Rose salió como un gemido y no pude esperar más.  
La agarré del trasero y ella enredó sus piernas a mi cadera.  
Ella abrió sus piernas gustosa y yo sin pensarlo mucho dejé entrar de lleno a mi amigo.  
Las uñas de Rose se clavaron en mi espalda y sonreí por dentro mientras esa sensación de placer me recorría.  
Mis manos se cerraban alrededor de su cintura, hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron completamente blancos.  
Sin despegarnos, la recosté contra el pasto mojado ella en menos de diez segundos, ya estaba sobre mí.  
Con el cabello alborotado y lleno de hojas me sonrió seductora y malévolamente desde arriba.  
Tomó mis manos y las llevó hasta sus caderas, las cuales empezó a menear sin piedad, mientras me hacía gritar de placer.  
Comprobé por que ella tenía tan buena reputación en este aspecto.  
Mi piel estaba tan caliente que incluso podía jurar que podrías freír un huevo en ella. Y cada vez que Rose me tocaba parecía subir la temperatura.  
Sus labios dejaban un camino de besos húmedos desde mis labios hasta mi cuello; mientras el ritmo de sus caderas no cesaba.  
Sus muslos eran perfectos, al igual que sus caderas, su trasero, sus senos y todo lo demás.  
Ella alejó su cara de mí y me volvió a mirar desde arriba. Y mientras ponía mis manos en sus pechos cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que quería.  
Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar cada parte de su piel que estaba a mi alcance. Mientras ella gemía y yo sentía cómo sus paredes si iban tensando más y más alrededor de mi miembro.  
–Vamos Emm –gimió cerca de mi oído.  
–Un… poco… más –jadeé.  
No, no quería correrme ahora; sabía que aguantaba un poco más. Quería alargar lo máximo posible el placer.  
Los gemidos de Rose se hicieron más fuertes y sentía que estaba apunto de estallar, cuando un relámpago cruzó el cielo iluminando todo repentinamente…

**POV Rose**

Emmett se salió repentinamente de mí y no pude evitar sacar un gemido de frustración.  
–¿Qué mierdas fue eso? –preguntó, algo alarmado.  
Me senté encima de él otra vez y me encogí de hombros.  
–¿Qué importa? Mejor, ven aquí y termina lo que empezaste, cariño.  
Emmett sonrió con esa sonrisa que me robaba el aliento, que era como una mueca que le torcía la comisura de los labios y un brillo de chico malo –como si lo atraparan con un jarrón de galletas– apareció en sus ojos.  
Apenas me estaba relajando al sentirlo de nuevo dentro de mí, cuando las sirenas de patrullas rasgó la noche. Emmett maldijo algo en voz baja que no alcancé a escuchar e hizo ademán de levantarse. Suspiré resignada y me dieron ganas de llorar cuando sentí su ausencia en mi cuerpo (¿Quién diría que soy tan sentimental?), lo extrañaba y me había frustrado sexualmente. Salimos tomados de la mano de entre los arbustos cuando nos quedamos estáticos al ver la escena que se desarrollaba a nuestro alrededor. Lauren Mallory le lloraba a un carro que estaba en llamas (a punto de explotar), el auto de Jessica Stanley iba dando la vuela al final de la calle y juro por mis Jimmy Choo que escuché la carcajada de Alice a lo lejos.  
No pude evitar soltar un grito de horror al ver a mi hermosísimo Cherry cerca del auto en llamas. No esperé a que Emmett se diera cuenta de la situación y corrí a salvar a mi bebé. Busqué las llaves como loca y no las encontré, y recordé que esa estúpida gnomo se las había llevado. Perra. Utilicé mis conocimientos avanzados y ocultos de mecánica y conecté los cables por abajo, Cherry ronroneó y me erguí en mi asiento, me sorprendí un poco al ver a Emmett pero estaba mas concentrada en sacar de ahí a mi auto. Aceleré en punto muerto y nos fuimos a la chingada de ahí. Alcancé a divisar la cara de desconcierto de Charlie, el padre de Bella, que era el sherif de Fucks, digo, Forks y le sonreí un poco. Solo para cabrearlo. Íbamos a ninguna parte en general cuando noté que la experiencia cercana a la muerte que Cherry había sufrido esta noche me habían puesto sobria.  
–Da vuelta por acá –murmuró Emmett, serio, al fin.  
Lo obedecí sin replicar nada y le subí un poco a la música, que era un CD de Frank Sinatra que la gnomo rara había puesto. Me sorprendí otra vez al notar que Emmett se sabía la letra, y me hizo preguntarme que tanto lo conocía.

_And then suddenly appear before me,__  
__The only one my arms will (ever) hold. __  
__I heard somebody wishpered "please adore me",__  
__And when I look to the Moon it turned __  
__To gold.__  
__Blue Moon… _

Solté una risita cuando terminó de cantarme, solo para tratar de ignorar las mariposas en el estomago. Emmett me sonrió otra vez con su sonrisa de chico malo y comenzó a darme besitos de mariposa por todo el cuello. Traté –con un esfuerzo sobrehumano– de mantener los ojos abiertos y no estrellarnos contra un árbol. Estaba a punto de estacionarme y mamársela ahí, cuando divisé dos figuras caminando. Conformé me fui acercando me fue imposible no reconocer a Alice, era tan pequeña que sobresalía. Le hice señas a Emmett y los miró extrañado, luego sonrió y se paró un poco.  
–¡Hey, Jazz! ¡Alice! –gritó. Ambos volvieron la cabeza y alcancé a ver los dientes blancos de Alice mientras sonreía.  
–¿A dónde van? –les pregunté.  
–A casa de Edward –respondió Jasper.  
Alice no esperó a que le dijera que se subiera cuando ya estaba adentro. Así que manejé a casa de Edward escuchando a Alice cantar como si su voz fuera bonita. Emmett le siguió el juego.

Cuando nos bajamos del auto, Alice se miraba un poco verde, así que por pura seguridad me alejé unos cuantos pasos de ella.  
Emmett no se molestó en tocar la puerta, solo entró a la casa y Jasper se quedó cerca de Alice. Se escuchaba música en el piso de arriba y Emmett y yo subimos tomados de las manos. Creo que Alice se había retrasado vomitando en la urna de la abuela de Edward. Cuando entramos a su habitación solo estaba él acostado en su cama con su laptop encendida. Apostaría lo que fuera a que estaba mirando porno.  
–¡Hey! –gritó Emmett, corriendo y saltando hacia Edward. Se acostó junto a él y sus ojos se ampliaron cuando los puso en la pantalla, luego sonrió otra vez con su sonrisa de chico malo y sus hoyuelos se marcaron. No pude evitar ponerme celosa.  
Me senté en la silla del escritorio del escritorio de Edward y me observé las uñas.  
–Entonces… ¿Dónde está Bella? –le pregunté.  
–Ehh… se despertó hace como 10 minutos, se está bañando –contestó, luego volvió la vista a su laptop.  
Hummm… bañándose. Las comisuras de mis labios se tensaron hacía arriba y me levanté de la silla.  
–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Emmett, sin prestarme mucha atención.  
–Al baño –dije. Él se encogió de hombros y Edward me frunció el ceño ligeramente.  
–¿Al baño?  
–Si, Einstein, soy mujer. Si quiero puedo entrar al baño.  
Dejé de prestarle atención y entré al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Toda la habitación estaba llena de vapor y una figura se distinguía detrás de las puertas de cristal.

* * *

Alee:  
**Tatán! Chap 4!  
Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdóóóóón!  
Se supone que antier debimos de subir capitulo, pero yo no terminé el POV rose y marii me mandó el suyo como en menos de una hora... ='(  
Y yo me fui de vaga y eso... Buueh, ya me disculpé, así que lo demás depende de uds!  
Y... [sonido de tambores] mi parte favorita! Las respuesta a los rr's =)**

Danny, Muy tarde. Ya me corté con una cuchara :P Todo es tu culpa  
Puro CPHLE! hahaha  
AdryXoxO hahaha... creo que es mi culpa, los chicos estubieron conmigo hhahaha XD  
Pioshy, hhahahaha... a quien le faltas el respeto? Pffft, somo las pervertidas aqui Jajaja. Y, bueno, Marii, ten cuidado conmigo ;D hahah, ser lesbiana es la onda. Preguntale a Rose.

Oh! Emmettsito nos está haciendo la barba... hahaha, pero bno, si somos eso haha. Y más, menos modestas XD  
Hey, Ana! Marii no me quiere en el tinaco por que luego le pego los piojos jajaja Nahh, era broma. Ahora ella es la que me esta pidiendo hospedaje jaaja. Le dije que es bienvenida a cambio de que limpie la caja de arena de mis gatos... pero se quedaría en la asotea :D  
Dulce 1018, (como ya te había dicho en el PM) Wardo es Edward, pero es como un apodo jaja.  
Anamileth, hahaha... yo me reí mucho cuando escribí eso.. Me la imaginé toda... borracha?  
Jajajaa

Y buuueh! 104 rr's en 3 chaps! waa! Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y lectores =P Luv ya guyS!

Marri, todas tuyas!

* * *

Mari:

Dios! Tendré que cuidarme en las noches de que Alee no se meta a mi cuarto XD y si lo hace... no importa Jaa! No se crean.

Y por cierto, enfrento una demanda por que Edward no se presentó en el cuarto de alguien qe dejó un rr. D:

Seré mi propia abogada! ;) Solo he perdido 9 de 8 casos ;) [Tmbn soy la abogada de Alee e Isaac] XD

Uh y gracias a todas x apoyarnos ;)

Y Eree, pfft me haz descubierto, soy´una perv x las noches :D haha es lo que pasa cuando vez mucho Skins y lees mucho Lemmon XD

ale: Soy Team Jacob ¬¬ Jaa así que si llega Edward lo golpeare con una pala XD

Daniella la de siempre: Te amo! Jaa y grx x la idea ;) Ser bitches es lo de hoy XD

Ok, ya saben, si pulsas ese botón serás tan sexy como una Rosalie bisexual asi qie... ¡¿que esperas? XD

p.d: Ya no vivo en mi casa, estoy en negociaciones para vivir en el sótano de Alee [quiere qe limpie la caja de arena de sus gatos! ¬¬ Le dije qe lavaba su ropa, pero me recordó que no usa XD Jaa.]


	5. Vouyerismo

**Disclaimer: Al parecer este Fic es demasiado perverso para la inocente Steph Meyer, es por eso que no nos cedió los derechos de autor (BITCH!) Y también es por eso que seguimos viviendo en las azoteas :DD**

**Capítulo 5: Vouyerismo**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

El agua caía tibia pero ni así se me bajaba el dolor de cabeza. Y el puto sonido que hacía cuando golpeaba frente al piso sólo hacía que me doliera más.

Recargué la frente sobre el frío y caro mosaico de la pared y me recordé a mí misma pedirle una disculpa a Edward por haber vomitado en las escaleras.

Dios, al parecer esto era la resaca. Nadie me había dicho que era tan mala. Si alguien me hubiera dicho lo mierda que me iba a sentir después de embriagarme, seguramente no lo abría hecho. Pero bueno, casi llego – o llegué, no recuerdo- a la cama con uno de los tipos más putamente sexy y solicitados de la escuela; si lo vez de ese modo valió la pena cada moretón, cada rasguño y cada vomitada. La neta sólo recuerdo algunas partes de ese momento.

No estaba segura si aún era virgen o no.

Un puerta cerrándose sonó por encima del sonido del agua corriendo.

Me giré rápidamente en dirección a la puerta y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

Rosalie estaba parada con la espalda pegada a la puerta y con una sonrisa… ¿pícara?

Un gritó ahogado salió de mi garganta y tomé la primera toalla que ví e intenté cubrirme con ella, pero para mi mala suerte, era muy pequeña.

Ella se rió quedamente de mí y avanzó moviendo las caderas.

–No tengas miedo, Bells –dijo–, no muerdo… a menos que tú así lo quieras. –Y me miró a través de esas pestañas pintadas.

La sangre subió rápidamente a las mejillas.

Estaba confundida; se suponía que no me deberían gustar las mujeres, pero no podía negar que me gustaba como se veía con ese vestido más de lo que debía. Seguramente no traería nada debajo…

Antes de que pudiera alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, ella ya se había quitado lo tacones y comenzaba a deslizarse el vestido.

–Rose –susurré–, no.

Lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era darme cuenta de que era bisexual o algo así.

–Oh, vamos, Bella –sonrió–, sabes lo que quieres.

Se mordió el labio inferior y dejó que el vestido cayera al suelo. Y había acertado: no tenía nada debajo de él.

Mis dedos se cerraron más entorno a la toalla mojada cuando me di cuenta de que esas olas cálidas me volvían a recorrer para terminar estacionándose en la parte Sur de mi cuerpo.

Me quedé parada bajo el chorro de agua, con una toalla en las manos y Rose acercándose cada vez más a mí.

El vapor le rizaba ligeramente el cabello y se arremolinaba a su alrededor como un aura pálida.

Se acercó tanto a mí que podía oler en su aliento unos vestigios de whisky.

Sin decir más tomó mi mentón con una mano y me besó.

Definitivamente eran mucho más suaves que los de cualquier hombre y el ritmo no era tan salvaje.

Mi mente decía que me apartara pero mi cuerpo descubrió que le gustaba.

La toalla resbaló por mis manos y tomaron lugar en la cintura de Rosalie. La jalé más contra mi cuerpo y noté cómo su cuerpo se estremeció. A una parte de mí le gustó.

Bajó su mano hasta la altura de mis pechos y con la punta de los dedos los acarició lentamente.

Un gemido se escapó de mis labios y mis uñas se clavaron en su tersa piel.

Ella se rió de mí y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos mojados desde mi boca hasta mi cuello.

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía eventualmente ligeros mordiscos en mi cuello.

No podía creer lo delicioso que se sentía tocar el cuerpo de Rose, era tan perfecta, tan suave…

Abrí los ojos y … Puta. Madre… Rosalie no había cerrado con llave la puerta…

**Edward POV  
**  
No. Mames.

Casi suelto un chillido de propio de Alice cuando abrí la puerta para ver si Bella se había quedado dormida en la ducha o algo así… pero jamás, en toda mi vida, me habría imaginado que lo que mis ojos veían era verdad. Simplemente no podía ser verdad.

No. Podía. Ser. La Puta. Verdad.

Mi último recuerdo antes de entrar al baño era estar viendo porno con Emmett en mi habitación, luego Emmett fue "a tomar agua", o sea a jalársela a alguna habitación y yo me había levantado para ver que había pasado con Bella.

¿Y con qué me encuentro? Con mi fantasía… mas o menos.

Entré al baño sigilosamente y miré las sombras en mi ducha. Bella y Rosalie estaban teniendo acción chica con chica. Me senté en la tapa del retrete, donde había alrededor de 2,5 centímetros de puerta abierta y alcanzaba a ver el cabello rubio de Rose, y como si la hubiera llamado en voz alta, la perra levantó la cabeza. No esta demás decir que ella era putamente ardiente, pero su actitud hacía que fuera una mierda de persona, así que simplemente la ignoraba cuando no estaba borracho.

Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos, pero controló su expresión rápidamente, así que no estuve seguro de lo que vi. Luego la puta me guiñó un ojo y deslizó su mano por la pierna de Bella, hasta que ya no pude ver, y luego el particular sonido de un gemido llego a mis oídos, y estuve a punto de caerme al piso para seguir viendo, pero alcancé a agarrarme de una barra para colgar las toallas, y se cayeron unas basuras de no sé donde. Me quedé quieto y esperaba gritos y reclamos, y talvez un golpe en la cabeza.

–¡Rose, la puerta esta abierta! –escuché a Bella decir. Mierda, estaba jodido.  
–Shhh… no pasa nada… los chicos están abajo, en la cocina –dijo Rosalie, con su voz de línea caliente.

Me quedé estupefacto unos segundos, tratando de comprender por que Rose no me había delatado, pero todos mis intentos de un pensamiento coherente se fueron a la chingada cuando un gemido más fuerte hizo eco en el baño. Yo volví a la taza del retrete y, como todo un vouyerista, me puse a mirar por la rendija de las puertas. Pude notar que estaba un poco más abierto que antes, ahora podía observar a Bella de espalada y Rosalie mirándome con una especie de sonrisa entre seductora y escalofriante.

Tragué en seco y seguí mirando, llenándome de bolas azules. Rosalie delineó el cuerpo de Bella con la punta de su dedo, tocando su piel sonrosada con la uña, y luego tocó su trasero, apretando su culo con fuerza. Bella gimió y tímidamente apretó las tetas de Rose, provocando que la lesbiana inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás y se apoyara con la loza. Eso como que le dio mas confianza a Bella y esbozó una especie de sonrisa macabra, antes de bajar su mano y tocarla… entre sus piernas… Bella, a Rose… era demasiado…

Sin ser realmente conciente de lo que hacía, me desabroché el pantalón y liberé al mounstro. Y Bella arremetió contra Rosalie. La jaló con fuerza y la estrelló contra el otro lado de la pared, besándola con fuerza y manoseándola, o manoseándose… como fuera.

Y, como no podía faltar, se desató el infierno.

Bella volteó su cara ligeramente, sus ojos se posaron en los míos como por una milésima de segundo, antes de volver la cara tan fuerte que casi se rompe el cuello. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y el rojo profundo se su piel se intensifico. Soltó un chillido que haría envidiar a una cantante de Ópera y se resbaló al suelo, cayendo de rodillas y lastimándose. No lo pensé dos veces antes de abrocharme el pantalón y dirigirle una sucia, sucia mirada a Rose. Y no era del buen tipo de sucia. A ella, como era de esperarse, le importó una mierda. Hizo una mueca desdeñosa para mí y salió de la ducha. Quería estrellar a la perra contra el piso, pero eso haría enojar a Emmett y no estaba de humor para que me partieran la madre.

Entré junto a Bella y me arrodillé, mojándome la pijama. Ella estaba llorando muy fuerte y eso me hacia sentir mal… incluso aunque minutos antes se estuviera metiendo mano con la puta de Rose. Sabía que la chica estaba muerta en alcohol y por eso lo había hecho, ¿no?… Talvez Bella de verdad quería meterse mano con Rose… Y ella me estaba como… ¿engañando? No. Definitivamente no, tenía que convencerme de que Rose la había seducido por mi propia salud mental. Aunque no lleváramos mas de seis horas de habernos conocido había algo en Bella que me atraía, talvez era el hecho de que ya había pasado todo ese tiempo y no me la había cogido, pero aún así… Rosalie la Puta no me iba a quitar a Bella. Si quería, hacíamos un trío, pero hasta ahí.

Volví a la realidad cuando unos húmedos y calido brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuello y los sollozos de Bella se oyeron en mi oído. Inconscientemente enrollé mis brazos a su alrededor y acaricié su espalda suavemente, sin decir nada.

–¡Edward! –gimoteó– ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor! ¡Fue ella…! ¡Ella me obligó! ¡Me forzó…!

No la dejé seguir hablando y la ayudé a levantarse, sin poder evitar mirar su cuerpo desnudo. Mi polla dio un salto antes de mirar su cara otra vez. Ella evitó mi mirada y apretó su pecho contra sus brazos. Pensé que la pobre chica ya debía de sentirse suficientemente incomoda como para que yo la hiciera sentir peor, así que tomé una bata mía de la repisa y se la di. Bella se la puso con movimientos torpes y luego salió del baño, sin esperarme. Me quedé unos minutos ahí, tratando de comprender que putas había pasado hace unos minutos.

Cuando entré a mi habitación ya no había nadie y la ropa de Bella no estaba. Con el ceño fruncido, salí de ese ligar y me dirigí a donde se escuchaban voces y música bajita.

Estaban en la cocina. Emmett estaba comiendo un gran pastel que Esme había hecho para una cena familiar que harían el miércoles y Jasper estaba con Alice, sobándole le espalda y murmurándole cosas al oído. Rosalie, esa pinche puta hincha pollas, estaba mirando la tabla de calorías de la leche de soya y Bella estaba viendo al vacío, hundida en sus lesbicos pensamientos. Traté de desechar ese último pensamiento de mi cabeza antes de que se arraigara en mi cerebro. Ya había bastantes mierdas ahí como para agregar una más. Bella me lo dijo, no era nada. Rosalie la forzó… o sedució. Lo que fuera.

Me rasqué para liberar un poco la tensión y con el rabillo del ojo observé como la luz verde de la alarme parpadeaba, indicando que alguien estaba abriendo una puerta, con clave. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Carlisle y Esme.

Chinga mi vida.

Estaba jodido.

Rápidamente les hice señas a los chicos para que se fueran a la verga de aquí. Ellos pusieron cara de pánico y no tardaron mas de un segundo en reaccionar. El estúpido de Emmett lanzó el pastel y éste se estrelló contra el piso, haciendo desastre por todas partes. Yo solo tomé a Bella de la muñeca y la encerré en un armario. Alcancé a ver como el par de pendejos de Alice y Jasper saltaban por la ventana. Ouch. Eso iba a doler, era el segundo piso, y fue todo lo que capté, por que Emmett y Rosalie desaparecieron en alguna parte de la casa y Esme y Carlisle ya habían entrado.

Tragué en seco cuando miré unos enormes tenis blancos sobresaliendo de las cortinas. No se podía ser más imbécil. Los esteroides le estaban comiendo el cerebro.

–¿Edward, que haces despierto tan tarde? –preguntó Esme, dejando su abrigo en el armario sin darse cuenta de que su dedo estaba a dos centímetros del ojo de Bella.  
–Ehh… tenía hambre, mamá –murmuré, tratando de parecer indiferente.

Me di media vuelta para huir a mi habitación, esperando a que a Esme le diera un paro cardiaco cuando mirara su pastel tirado en el piso y un montón de botellas vacías de Carlisle en la cocina.

Cerré la puerta con seguro y dejé a mis amigos abajo, atrapados con mis padres. Si acaso le abría a alguien, sería a Bella, y tendría que darme una mamada por el favor. Mis ojos se abrieron mucho cuando escuché la voz de Carlisle gritar:

–¡EDWARD!

Bueno, mañana sería otro día. Y el primer día de clases… _Aggh._

* * *

**Alee:Alowww!S Sí, ya sé que tardamos AÑOS en subir cap,y todo por mi culpa... LO SIENTO!**  
**Pero hace dos semanas entré a la prepa y dejan un montón de tarea. Estúpidos profesores ¬¬**  
**Como sea, Marii amenazó con echarme de la azotea si no trabajaba por el pan de cada día, así que... Aquí me tienen :)**  
**AYY!_  
_**

**Chicas, no soy lesbiana..._Soy bisexual_, hahaha XD Naah! Mis respetos para las lesbis y los gays, pero prefiero**  
**a los niños sexis XD Aparte de que hay un tipo en mi salón que se parece a Edward (o a Robert! cmo prefieran :D) Como sea, no me tocó en laboratorio (sinff), pero sigue siendo sexy Jaja..**

**Estoy organizando una campaña para acosarlo en su casa y observarlo dormir... Unanse las que quieran! Haa! Naah, esperemos no tardar tanto en el prox capp! O que yo tarde tanto ya que marii me envió su POV bella hace como 3 semanas :S**  
**Buuueh! Me despido y las dejo con marii :D **

**coff-coff-_chequenmiperfil_-coff... Ay! Esta tos me esta mantando... coff-ymiblog-coff**

**AYY! **

**Jajaja! XOXO**

* * *

**Marii: Les recuerdo que linchar personas está en contra de la Ley ****Jaaa**

**Si!, quien se quiera unir a la brigada "AcosandoalchicoparecidoaEduar", sólo dejen un coment ;). No soy team Edward, pero si hay una persona común, con algún parecido a cualquier personaje.. ¡Me lo aparto! (no importa si es Leah) Ja nsc. Sigo en la busca de mi Jacob 33 (cursiiiiii.. ahg!:S) Jaa.**

**Bueno yaa saben bitches XD si les gustó el cap. (yo lo AMÉ) púchenle al globito amarillo y pongan "Soy tan sexy como Bella con resaca por que dejo rr's" y se hará realidad. (ADVERTENCIA: No nos hacemos responsables por el cambio de sexo que cualquier hombre pueda experimentar al dejar un review.) :D**

**Ja Bueno, Alee y yo les tenemos un.. REGALO, por así decirlo.**

**Por ser tan hermosas/os y esperar tooooodo ese tiempo (en el cual se armó una manifestación de chicas frenéticas en busca de lemmon frente a mi casa ) tendrán BONUS ****Seep. Un BONUS de estee cap. :))**

**Bueno nos vemos! **

**Besos estilo Rose bi :D Jaaa no se crean! XD hahaha**

**P.S: Favor de dejar todas sus demandas en mi contra al num: 251456465244568733333 :) ext. 45645betch4542 :)**


	6. Elfo's Bonus

**Si, si, si ya sabeen no somos dueñas de nada, pero el juicio sigue en pie. Hasta entonces seguiré viviendo en la azotea de Alee**

**Elfo's Bonus**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

- Probablemente esshtoy peda… pero no soy esstúpida. – le dije a Jasper mientras miraba a través de la ventana.

Me miró con una ceja enarcada, diciendo algo así como "Eh, enserio?" con una fuerte dosis de sarcasmo.

Le hice una cara y me dí la media vuelta. Podía encontrar otra salido yo sola.

Avancé dos pasos y pisé un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Emmett tarado.

- Entonces puedes quedarte y que Carlisle y Esme te lleven a la comisaría por invasión de propiedad privada. – escuché que decía Jasper, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

Dios, como odio que use palabras tan… abogadescas.

Por unos segundos sopesé la idea de que mi pinche orgullo ganara y fuera a la comisaría. Pero otra ida a la comisaría significaría un castigo; osea adiós tarjetas de crédito - ¡Mis bebés! – y nada de compras.

Me tragué mi amargo orgullo.

Dí la media vuelta y me dirigí a la ventana. Por el rabillo del ojo ví cómo Edward metía de un jalón a Bella al armario .. pfft! Si supiera que era claustrofóbica…

Me reí por dentro.

Jasper estaba terminándose una botella de vino de la cava de Carlisle. Se la arrebaté de la mano y tomé el resto. Concederme lo último que quedaba de alcohol era lo único que podía hacer considerando que me iba a lanzar al vacío por él… literalmente.

Pasó una pierna por la ventana y luego otra, para quedar sentado en el alféizar.

Dió un salto a la negrura y desapareció. Segundos después escuché un golpe sordo y un leve quejido. Comencé a reírme como una estúpida.

- ¡Deja de reírte y baja! – se escuchaba molesto. – Yooh te atrapo..

- Idiota – susurré.

Intenté hacer el movimiento con la misma gracia pero mi pie se atoró con el marco de la ventana y caí deboca a los arbustos.

Al aterrizar me arañe la arañe casi todo el cuerpo, ya que el péndejo de Jasper no me atrapó.

- ¡IMBÉCIL! – le grité a todo pulmón mientras me paraba.

El tarado se limitó a reír.

Le pinté dedo. Dejó de reí y con semblante serio se acercó a mí. Incluso podría decir que daba un poco de miedo…

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y con rudeza estampó sus labios contra los míos. Fue desconcertante, pero le seguí el juego. Me aprisionó entre la fachada de la casa y su cuerpo mientras mis manos se enredaban en su cabello.

Las sirenas comenzaban a escucharse.

Sin previo aviso, me tomó del trasero y me cargó, para quedar a la altura de sus ojos. Mis piernas se enlazaron alrededor de su cadera.

Sin dejar de besarme, sus manos buscaron a tientas el cierre de su pantalón.

Sonreí por dentro y comencé a desabotonarle la camisa.; deleitándome de ese pecho perfecto.

Unas brillantes luces blancas me cegaron por completo y me separé de Jasper.

- ¿Qué carajo? – murmuré.

- Mierda – dijo en tono cortante Jasper.

Me bajó al piso y comenzó a subirse los pantalones, mientras aquellas estúpidas luces de las patrullas de policía nos cegaban.

- ¿¡Qué no se puede conseguir un maldito polvo en este puto pueblo? – grité con toda mi fuerza hacia los carros de la policía.

Avancé con paso decidido hacia ellos. Ahora si me iban a escuchar… me importaba un carajo las multas, detenciones o la mierda que te dan cuando insultas a un policía.

Jasper me tomó de un brazo para detenerme.

- Prometo que lo tendrás. – me susurró al oído y sentí sus dientes mordiendo gentilmente mi lóbulo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió.

- Tenemos que irnos – anunció, y comenzó a caminar hacia la acera, lejos de los carros de policía.

Asentí y comencé a caminar junto a él… hasta que sentí el pasto húmedo en la planta de los pies. Los miré y noté que sólo tenía un zapato.

Una ola de pánico me recorrió.

- ¡Mi zapatooo! – grité y volví a correr a los arbustos.

Me arañé las manos al hurgar entre las ramas pero no encontré nada.

Jazz me alcanzó y escuché su risilla sofocada. Le lancé una mirada envenenada.

- Vámonos Alice, eran sólo un par de zapatos. Después te comprarás otros en…

- ¡No eran SOLO unos zapatos Jasper! - lo interrumpí- eran unos Jimmy Choo temporada Otoño-Invierno. Edición LI-MI-TA-DA . – separé en sílabas la palabra para que pudiera comprender la gravedad del asunto.

Él sólo me miró con una expresión divertida… y un poco asustada.

Unos pasos y murmullos comenzaron a escucharse cerca de nosotros.

- Vámonos Alice – susurró mientras me arrastraba lejos de el lugar.

- Mis Jimmy Choo … -murmuré en tono apagado mientras caminaba semidescalza junto a Jasper…

* * *

**Si, sí lo sé; merecen lincharnos.. pero no lo harán por que estamos en nuestra guarida "anti-personasqueintentanlincharnos" muahaha! :))**

**Ok Unaa disculpa de nuestra aprte por habernos tardadoo tanto en publicar, kes explicaríamos el por qué pero es un asunto .. privado **

**coff-estabamos -coff coff - ocupadas con- coff - nuestros - coff coff- Jacob y Edward coff - inflables - coff coff .. Dios, creo qe necesito ir al médico :/ hahahaha**

**Dicee Alee que si no dejan reviews se lanza por un puente :O (no dejen rr's no dejen rr's!) *Sonrisa angelical***

**Jaa no enserio, dejen rr's por que si no quien me va a hacer compañia junto al tinaco :(**

**Haha**

**Esperamoos poder subir el sig Bonus antes de la medianoche de HOY aunqe ... no prometemos nada :)**

**Les puedo JURAR incluso puedo apostar a la abuelita virgen de Alee que les va a ENCANTAR **

**(Rose + Bella + Suceso sexoso/incómodo/inesperado = SIGUIENTE BONUS ) :D**

**P.D: Cada vez que dejas un rr's un fan de Justin Bieber madura :) Así que .. ya sabes qe hacer ;)**


	7. Bonus en Trío

**Bonus 2 Rosalie/Bells/Carlisle**

**Disclaimer: Creo que ya no hay necesidad de decir que no nos pertenece nada por que hasta la fecha, seguimos viviendo en azoteas ajenas ._.**

* * *

BONUS 2 [Último]

**Rosalie's POV**

Corrí hacia la sala y me escondí detrás de una mesa de té, a un lado de Emmett, que es había escondido detrás de la cortinas.

Carlisle y Esme entraron y solo pude observar los pies de ambos. Esme fue la primera en hablar.

—Edward, ¿qué haces despierto tan tarde? —preguntó. Miré los pies de Edward dirigirse hacia la puerta y luego el dijo atropelladamente, tratando de fingir calma.

—Eh… tenía hambre, mamá —y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Emmett sofocó una carcajada.

Escuché a Carlisle murmurar algo en voz baja desde la cocina, luego Esme excamó "¡mi pastel!" Y Carlisle gritó el nombre de Edward. Me reí en voz baja, porque al cabrón le esperaba un buen castigo.

Afuera de la casa también estaba sucediendo algo raro, porque Alice gritó que no se podía conseguir un puto polvo en este pueblo… no podría estar más en lo correcto. Primero Emmett y luego Bella, era el colmo. Puto Edward hincha vaginas. Digo, si a nosotras nos llaman hincha pollas, ¿no deberíamos decirles hincha vaginas?

…Creo que todavía estaba un poco ebria. Como fuera, hoy iba a conseguir un polvo. O sino me dejo de llamar Rosalie Hale.

Cuando Esme y Carlisle salieron de la cocina y solo dejaron una luz tenue en el pasillo, me levanté del piso, donde estaba arrodillada y Emmett también salió de las cortinas con su típica sonrisa de chico malo. Se la devolví.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos supiéramos lo que estaba sucediendo, él me tenía apoyada contra la pared y sus enormes y fantásticas manos subieron mi vestido con urgencia. Gracias a mi belleza que no llevaba ropa interior.

Le bajé la cremallera con desesperación y lo tomé con mis manos, deslizándolas desde la punta hasta arriba, Emmett respiró pesado e metió un par de dedos en mí, y mis músculos lo recibieron con un par de contracciones.

Estaba a punto de llorar de tanto placer.

Emmett sacó sus dedos y me levantó de las caderas, y con una fuerte envestida, él estaba dentro de mí. Rudo, me gustaba cundo se ponía así.

Encajé mis uñas en su omoplatos y gruñí su nombre en su oído, haciéndole saber lo bien que se sentía. Él empezó a murmurar "así, así, así" enfatizando con rápidas y fuertes envestidas.

Una calor empezó a arremolinarse en mi vientre, apunto de llegar… tan… cerca…

Y como siempre, alguien lo arruinó.

Unos golpes desesperados en la puerta contigua llamaron la atención de Emmett. Frunció su ceño y murmuró "que mierda". La sensación de Dèjá Vu fue tan fuerte. Inhalé con fuerza y metí mi lengua en su garganta, decidida a no quedarme igual que hace rato.

Emmett volvió a su tarea y yo ya estaba comenzando a arquear la espala cuando los golpes se escucharon más fuertes y luego alguien lloró.

Torcí mis ojos y me bajé de Emmett, enfadada. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí de un tirón.

Casi me caigo al piso cuando miré a Bella salir del armario con los brazos sobre su cabeza y gritando. Cuando se perdió en las escaleras se escuchó un golpe sordo.

Me di media vuelta y le sonreí a Emmett.

—Ahora sí, termina de cogerme.

**Bella's POV**

PUTA. MADRE

¿Qué carajos había pasado en el baño con Rosalie? Bueno obviamente era una pregunta estúpida ya que obviamente sabía que había pasado. Okay, en ese caso ¿Por qué carajos lo había hecho?...

_Porque es lo que en verdad quieres_, una vocecilla maligna contestó dentro de mí cabeza.

¿En verdad es lo que deseaba?

Recordé las suaves manos de Rose sobre mi piel, acariciándome lenta y tortuosamente; la boca con un ligero sabor a whisky, salvaje contra mis labios; los dedos de Rose bajando hasta mi zona pélvica…

Noté cómo mi temperatura corporal subía y mis mejillas se ponían de un color rojo.

Y la peor parte: Edward nos había visto.

No sabía si eso me avergonzaba o me complacía… de un modo retorcido. Nunca había sido exhibicionista, pero me había sentido bien cuando capté la mirada lujuriosa de Edward entre el vapor del baño… aunque hubiera sido sólo una milésima de segundo, hasta que me di cuenta que carajos estaba haciendo.

No, tenía que mostrarle a Edward que lo mío era coger con hombres…

Rose me echaba miraditas "discretas", como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron de nuevo.

No había notado que Edward había bajado hasta que lo oí maldecir por lo bajo. Me tomó con rudeza de la muñeca y me metió a un armario que había cerca.

Un abrigo de piel me dio la bienvenida y me tragué varios pelos de algo que parecía ser visón.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre mí y de pronto sentí que no podía respirar. Intenté abrir la puerta pero antes de que tomara la manija, esta se abrió y vi la blanca mano de la madre de Edward colgando un abrigo negro. Una corriente fría me traspasó y no me moví.

No importaba que fuera la hija del comisario de Forks, Charlie me metería a la cárcel por invasión de propiedad privada.

Escuché a Charlie —en su modalidad "Chief Swan"— preguntar si todo estaba bien, que habían recibido quejas de los vecinos. Los padres de Edward le respondieron que no había de qué preocuparse… ¡Sí, claro! Como ellos no estaba encerrados en un armario de 1m X 1m!…

Intenté recordar aquellos ejercicios de relajación que había aprendido con el psicólogo para controlar mi claustrofobia… pero nada venía a mi mente más que la palabra "Mierda".

El mundo se cerraba frente a mí y sentía que el oxígeno se me escapaba de los pulmones…

_15 minutos más tarde… _

Estaba en posición fetal contra el suelo de madera mientras me balanceaba ligeramente y reprimía sollozos.

No pude más y comencé a llorar. Quería salir de allí pero la oscuridad era total y a duras penas sabía que seguía viva. Afuera se escuchaba sólo silencio… y ligeros golpes sordos… como si algo chocara… pero nada más.

No pude controlar mis sollozos que se hicieron más fuertes.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta y sin importar que la oscuridad fuera cegadora me paré de un salto y huí de allí.

Casi corrí hasta llegar a las escaleras.

Parpadeé un par de veces y recobré la compostura. Me sequé las lágrimas y me arreglé un poco el cabello… iba a poner en marcha mi plan para demostrarle a Edward que lo mío eran los hombres…

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos mientras la bata que él me había prestado se ondeaba tras de mí. Llevaba puestas sólo mis bragas...

Llegué al final de la escalera y … carajo. Todas las puertas de aquel pasillo eran iguales.

Ya que la última vez que había entrado al cuarto de Edward había estado ebria no recordaba en cual tenía que entrar.

Probé suerte con la segunda a la derecha.

Tenía la misma distribución que la de Edward… quizás con las paredes un poco más claras…

Se lo achaqué al alcohol.

Pude ver su silueta en la oscuridad acostada en la gran cama blanca. Sonreí por dentro y me fui a acurrucar junto a él.

**Carlisle's POV**

Esme masajeó mis hombros con delicadeza y me dio un ligero besito en la mejilla.

—Ya, tranquilízate, amor. Edward solo es adolescente, ya crecerá a su tiempo. Déjalo divertirse un poco.

—Pero, Esme, no quiero que sea un vándalo. —Esme me sonrió tranquilizadoramente y me dio un beso en la boca. Luego se levantó y fue al baño.

—Voy a darme una ducha, vuelvo en un rato —eso no sonaba como una invitación. Suspiré resignado

Esme cerró la puerta y yo me puse la pijama. Estaba exhausto. Hoy había sido un día bastante atareado.

Me acosté en la cama y me cubrí con la colcha, esperando a caer rendido. Así fue, hasta que el rechinido de una puerta sonó a mis espaldas. Luego la cama se hundió ligeramente en un extremo y Esme se acurrucó a mi lado. Me abrazó de la cintura y sentí algo raro en su tacto, sus brazos eran algo más escuálidos que de costumbre, y estaba muy helada.

Su mano se deslizó desde mi abdomen, desbrochando los botones de mi pijama en el camino, hasta llegar ahí… y cuando digo ahí, me refiero a esa parte.

—Creí que ibas a ducharte —murmuré, con la voz ronca.

Esme detuvo un poco su jugueteo y luego se encogió de hombros en la oscuridad

**Bella's POV**

—SI quieres me puedo ir —le contesté inocentemente.

—No —dijo él rápidamente y me apretó más contra él. Me reí por dentro

Posó sus labios contra los míos y los movió ferozmente. Había algo distinto en ese beso pero… me gustó.

Mientras mis manos iban quitándole hábilmente la pijama, una de sus manos bajó por mi espalda hasta tomar con avaricia uno de mus muslos. Su contacto me estremeció e hizo que me pegara más contra su Oh-muy-obvia erección.

Me acarició desde el rostro hasta la cintura, donde buscó a tientas el nudo de mi bata; con un rápido movimiento deshizo el nudo.

Me puso una cálida mano en mi espalda y me jaló hacia él, haciendo que mis pechos desnudos rozaran con su torso, ya sin camiseta.

Sentí como mis bragas se mojaron.

Edward también se dio cuenta y mordisqueó levemente mi labio inferior, mientras de un jalón me las quitaba.

Un ligero gemido se escapó de mis labios.

Se giró sobre sí mismo para quedar encima de mí. Volvía a sentir esa necesidad de demostrarle que lo quería en mí….

Le bajé completamente el pantalón y liberé a su amiguito. La oscuridad era tan densa que no podía verle perfectamente el rostro, pero podía jurar que sonrió de forma casi diabólica.

Siguió moviendo sus labios contra los míos y movió su mano desde mi cintura hasta mi vayeiyei [N/A: "Vagina" No sé si así se escriba, lo vi en Keeping Up with the Kardashians Ja].

Acarició mis pliegues con suavidad y no pude evitar reprimir un gemido que se me escapó. Edward se adentró más y mis uñas se clavaron a su espalda, mientras sus labios seguían ocupados con mi cuello.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo y soltó una risilla.

La sangre se me heló al escuchar claramente su voz. Antes se había escuchado un poco ronca… y se lo había hachado al sueño, pero esa no era la voz de Edward.

Casi me desmayo al recordar que había escuchado esa voz del doctor más apuesto del Hospital… el padre de Edward.

Me paré de un salto de la cama y como pude me envolví en una sábana que estaba tirada.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Salí en chinga del cuarto y abrí la puerta de enfrente.

Edward estaba sentado tranquilamente en su diván mientras sostenía un libro entre sus manos.

Me dieron ganas de llorar al confirmar que el de cuarto de enfrente no era Edward.

—Llévame a casa —le pedí con un hilo de voz.

Puta Madre y mañana… el primer día de clases…

**Carlisle's POV**

Me quedé quieto en la oscuridad sorprendido y algo herido… porque, seamos sinceros, para tener más de 30 años estaba bien bueno. Y Esme había huido de mí.

En ese segundo la puerta del baño se abrió y ella salió con un baby doll que miré la semana pasada en una revista de victoria secrets. Me quedé estupefacto y luego mis neuronas empezaron a trabajar a 1000/hora.

Si hace menos de cinco minutos le estaba metiendo mano a mi esposa, que acaba de salir del baño vestida con algo porno… entonces ¿a quién estuve apunto de cogerme?

* * *

**Wa! Check it out! 1950 palabras… por fin hicimos 1 cap medianamente largo :)**

**Anyway… lo 100to por haberme tardado tanto, pero stube algo ocupada **

**what-eva' nos vemos pronto i dejen revieww! Son gratis… y les prometo llevar a cabo la campaña acosemosalchicoparecidoaeduar… creo que ncsitams un nombre mas cortoo… ¿sugerencias? **

**Jaa… (si les gusta la comedia sana —algo así— pasense por 12 cosas que no hay que hacer en un spr mercado… es auto-propaganda ;) **

**

* * *

****Marii**

**Oh, bueno no tengo nada que decir esta vez … no sé supongo que mi confeti se mojó :/**

**Jum ya saben que si dejan rr's … Jum … no pasa nada esta vez. Perooooo .. ustedes sólo déjenlos! Son gratis y no causan obesidad ;)**


	8. De regreso al ruedo

**Nameless**

_Disclaimer: Ni siquiera estoy segura que exista esa palabra._

_BTW, no nos pertenece nada. Bueno, Jacob es mío por las noches :D_

_

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

Esas putas.

Se la habían pasado toda la maldita mañana acosándolo, volando con sus alas de mosquitas muertas alrededor de él. Fingiendo toda la inocencia del mundo. Apuesto a perdieron su virginidad a los doce.

Seguramente Jessica estaría allí de no ser que esta vez Mike se había dignado a hablar con ella ―en realidad sólo le había pedido prestado un lapicero, pero la imbécil de Jessica lo tomó casi como una propuesta de matrimonio—. Ya ni me molestaba en contestarle. A veces pensaba que en realidad tendría que ir con un psicólogo de mierda o algo así para tratar sus problemas existenciales.

Una mirada arrogante desde su dirección.

Sentí como estallaba.

Bien, una cosa era "dejarse" seducir por todas las putas que le rodeaban, pero otra muy distinta era restregármelo en la cara.

Pendejo.

Y por si fuera poco, junto con esa mirada vino un sonrisita de mierda. Sí, esas que hacen en las películas cuando el protagonista hace hincapié en cuantas están dispuestas, con las piernas abiertas para que él se las tire.

A este juego lo podían jugar dos.

Era putamente increíble cómo en menos de doce horas nuestra relación había cambiado, aunque bueno, nunca habíamos tenido una relación, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Él había intentado cogerme, pero yo por pendeja me quedé dormida… o algo así. Después me vio con Rosalie. Acción chica-chica.

Noté cómo mis mejillas se coloreaban.

Puta Madre. Prefería omitir ese "pequeño" detalle.

Después, en mi patético intento de tirármelo, terminé accidentalmente con el doctor más putamente ardiente de todo Forks, que resultaba ser su papá, metiéndome el dedo.

Me paré decidida de la mesa, dejando a Jessica hablando sola sobre cómo había llegado la Poli (entiéndase, Charlie Swan, mi padre, en su miserable patrulla) a "disolver" la fiesta.

Para ese momento la fiesta ya estaba más que muerta, pero no le quería arruinar sus quince minutos de gloria, después de todo. Alice había destrozado su auto así que en cierto modo… se lo debía a la zorra.

Era un plan pendejísimo, sí, lo sabía. Pero al parecer, mi persona sólo había causado fervor una semana a partir de mi llegada en Forks. Después, esos pendejos que me seguían a todos lados habían desaparecido.

Dios, ¿Dónde está tu acosador personal cuando lo necesitas?

Pero bueno, al menos quedaba uno. Mike Newton.

Sí, el freak de los deportes, que seguía peinándose como niño de doce años.

Jessica seguramente tiene algún problema mental al estar interesada en ese puto.

Caminé hacia el armario de deportes. Seguro allí lo encontraba.

Se la pasaba todas sus putas horas libres metido allí, con el pretexto de estar "organizando el material deportivo"; todos sabían que tenía un extraño fetiche con los balones de deportes.

Se la jalaba allí dentro.

También sabían, excepto el entrenador. Quien quizás sólo se hacía de la vista gorda, o quizás habían llegado a un "acuerdo"… si saben a lo que me refiero.

Genial. Y ahora caminando por el pasillo venía Lauren "Gata" Mallorie.

Era imposible que con el clima de Forks no se me congelaran las piernas con esas micro-faldas que usaba. Aunque bueno, a ella se le conocía entre los chicos como "Salida de emergencia", porque siempre estaba al alcance y era de fácil acceso.

Me lanzó una mirada que decía "Muérete perra".

Fui tan imbécil que tardé años en reaccionar, y cuando pasó junto a mí me empujó hacia mi izquierda "accidentalmente".

Noté que con mi espalda empujé una puerta y caí de culo contra el frío linóleo.

Miré a mí alrededor y noté que estaba en los vestidores de los chicos; bueno, al menos ya estaba cerca del lugar donde Mike se la jalaba a escondidas.

Intenté levantarme, pero un dolor en la parte baja de mi espalda hace que casi caiga de nuevo.

―Mierda ―susurré por lo bajo.

Me apoyé contra la pared.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? ―dijo una voz masculina.

Miré hacia el frente y… tengo que admitirlo, casi mojo mis pantis al ver quien venía hacia a mí.

Un chico, moreno, muy alto, putamente sexy, con unos músculos impresionantes —incluso capaz de hacerle competencia a Emmett— con una sonrisa deslumbrante. ¿Y lo mejor? Sólo traía una toalla enredada a la cintura.

Parecía haber salido e unos de esos putos comerciales de desodorantes o shampoo, o lo que sea.

Llegó hasta mí y con colocó uno de esos magníficos brazos atrás de mi espalda, como soporte.

Miré discretamente hacia abajo y noté cuán peligrosamente abajo estaba su toalla.

Alcé a la cabeza para intentar distraerme y me encontré con su rostro.

Me vi tentada a besar esos labios que prometían ser exquisitos cuando él dijo:

―Soy Jacob Black —acto seguido, escuché cómo la puerta se abría.

**E POV**

Abrí la puerta de los vestidores después de decidir que lo mejor que podía hacer a este punto era sacarle plática a Swan y fingir que yo no había hecho nada malo. Era un maestro en el arte de mentir.

Lo primero que pensé cuando me dijeron que Bella estaba en los vestidores fue que me estaba esperando, pero luego comencé a carburar y pensé que tal vez había ido a ver al imbécil de Newton.

Enojado, miré como un tipo grandote y ahogado en esteroides estaba a centímetros de la cara de Bella. Mi pulso comenzó a latir en mis oídos, y podría jurar que con la adrenalina que traía en las venas era capaz de acabar con cinco iguales que el pendejo mama-huevos que estaba agarrándole el culo a Bella.

―¡¿Swan? ―Bella volvió su cabeza hacia mí con una rapidez deslumbrante y luego se puso roja. Impresionante, no sabía que se podía sonrojar hasta el cuello―. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí con… eso?

El tono demandante en mi voz era evidente, era como un cavernícola reclamando su pedazo de carne, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar; estaba enojado.

Bella primero se quedó callada, pero luego el sonrojo de vergüenza se convirtió en sonrojo de te-voy-a-romper-la-madre. Me asusté un poco, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así.

―No te debo ninguna explicación, Edward. Vete a la mierda ―me espetó, levantándose de la postura semi acostada, haciendo que el grandote quitara las manos de su culo. Mi culo. Bueno, el culo que me iba a pertenecer en un futuro no muy lejano.

―¿Quién es él? ―demandé, cruzándome de brazos.

―¡Qué te den! Ya te dije que no te debo ninguna explicación, así que vete con tus _amigiuitas._

O sea que ése era el problema, Bella estaba celosa. Debo admitir que mi pecho se infló de orgullo. Digo, ella estaba celosa, eso significaba que le gustaba, o ya por lo menos, le importaba.

Le di una de mis mejores sonrisas, de esas que dicen "si no te quitas la ropa ahora mismo, es porque eres lesbiana", y puse una mano en mi barbilla.

―Bebé, no te pongas así, ellas no son nada. No hay razón para ponerse celosa.

Las mejillas de Bella se pusieron aún más rojas ―si era posible― y se quitó el cabello del hombro con rudeza. Sexy.

―¿Qué demonios hay en tu cabeza, estúpido egocéntrico? No estoy celosa, no hay un solo motivo por el cual pudiera estar celosa de ellas, es decir, las que se van a contagiar de sífilis y clamidia son ellas, más bien siento lastima, una profunda, puta, inmunda lastima por ellas. ―Los últimos tres adjetivos los dijo entre dientes, señal de que estaba mintiendo, su cara la delataba.

―_Claaaro,_ ¿entonces a qué hora nos vemos? ―le pregunté, dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad. Deberían de darme un premio por ser tan generoso con las malagradecidas orgullosas como Bella.

El chico esteroide ―creo que se llevaría bien con Emmett, así que hice una nota mental de enemistarlos lo más pronto posible―, que se había quedado callado todo el rato se aclaró la garganta y estiró su cuello. Emmett hacía eso cuando nos quería intimidar.

―¿Edward, cierto? ―Su voz sonaba agradable, en un tipo "deja de joderme y nos vamos a llevar bien", pero con un ligero matiz amenazante. Pff, ¿a quién trataba de engañar?

Me cuadré de hombros y me paré derecho, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

―Mira, creo que nos harías un gran favor si dejas a Bella en paz. Ella ya te dijo que no, así que mejor devuélvete por donde viniste, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Quién PUTAS se creía este tipo? ¿Hulk? Bella era mía, lo sería. La quería y nadie me iba a detener; o al menos eso es lo que planeaba.

―¿Y tú quién te crees que eres? ―le pregunté, dispuesto a no dejarme.

―¿Yo? ―se señaló con el dedo índice, burlándose, luego soltó una carcajada sarcástica. ―Yo, _Edward_, soy su novio.

**JazPOV**

―Entonces, viene este pendejo ¡diciendo que es su novio! ¿Qué clase de mamada es esa? ―Edward estaba histérico, como Rosalie con su PMS. Emmett y yo teníamos dos horas escuchándolo.

―Edward, deja de ser tan maricón. Si la chica te hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, no la hubieras puesto en vergüenza dejando que toda clase de zorras te manosearan. Es decir, ¿Qué clase de táctica estúpida es esa?

Los ojos de Edward se volvieron hacía Emmett y lo fulminó con la mirada. Pero luego un brillo malicioso resplandeció en ellos y su fea sonrisa torcida hizo acto de presencia.

―_Ohhh, _Emmett, y se me había olvidado decirte que Rose casi se lo comía con la mirada. No es por nada, pero estás pálido como la chingada, y ya sabes cómo es ella… apuesto a que prefiere al puto ese solo porque tiene un bronceado "natural". Psh. Pinche marica.

Emmett cerró los puños, enojado, y se puso a maldecir hasta por los codos. Al final se levantó, aun murmurando, y cerró la puerta de mi habitación con un estruendo. El motor arrancó en la calle y luego solo hubo silencio.

―¿Sabes, Edward? No es muy inteligente de tu parte empezar a hacer chismes, las cosas podrían salirse de control un poco.

―¡Bah! Solo me estoy asegurando de que Emmett no me traicione.

―¿Y cómo demonios se supone que te podría traicionar?

―No lo sé, haciéndose amigo del tipo ese. ―Edward se recostó en mi sillón y se puso a pegarle a la pared con una pelota de base ball.

―Jacob.

―Sí, lo que sea. Como lo odio. Frustro todos mis planes, ya tenía el Volvo preparado para Swan hasta que ese imbécil apareció y echó todo a perder. Y Bella… agh, ¿Por qué no me dijo que tenía novio? Pero que puta.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza. ¿Era broma o acaso Edward era así de pendejo? Estúpida intuición de mierda que tenía.

―Edward… ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ―Él volvió su cabeza hacia mí desde el sillón y puso cara de confusión.

―¿De qué?

―Chico, ¿Pero eres estúpido o qué? Bella NO tiene novio. ―Edward me torció los ojos y me lanzó la pelota a la cabeza. La atrapé antes de que me diera.

―¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije? ¡El grandote dijo que era su novio! ―Le lancé la pelota de vuelta y le pegué en la ingle, muy cerca.

―¡Jacob está mintiendo! Es tan típico, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta…

Él se sentó, ahora mirándome con atención. Nice.

―¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

―Bueno, de acuerdo a lo que me describiste, él no la defendió al principio; si fuera su novio te hubiera metido una putiza. Piénsalo, es lo que tú hubieras hecho ―Edward asintió, estando de acuerdo conmigo―, en la fiesta, yo lo miré afuera, mientras tú estabas casi tirándote a su supuesta novia; si fueran novios, ellos hubieran estado juntos toda la noche, en cambio Bella estaba jugando a las escondidas semidesnuda contigo; y última, dijiste que cuando Jacob mencionó que eran novios, Bella se quedó sorprendida, ¿Así o más pruebas, querida?

Edward se levantó del sillón de un salto, con una sonrisa calculadora.

―¡Tienes razón! Jasper, eres un puto genio… ―dijo, mientras tomaba sus llaves y se ponía sus lentes de sol, siendo que afuera estaba nublado.

―Lo sé, deberías pagarme o algo… ser psicólogo no es fácil.

Edward me ignoró mientras salía de mi habitación y azotó la puerta; mientras subía a su auto, yo sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Edward: A este juego pueden jugar dos.

Uno de los beneficios de tener un mejor amigo, es que la mayoría de las veces sabes lo que está pensando.

_Cabrón._

_

* * *

_

**Alee: **heeey there C:  
Lo siento por todos estos meses sin subir chap, pero no voy a decir mentoras ni dar pretextos...  
la verdad es que maari tiene tres meses mandandome su capitulo & hasta hoy lo hico *negando con la cabeza*  
no,no,no,no... pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?  
HAHHAHAHA *risa nerviosa* es broma, le verdad es que fue mi culpa! no escribí nada en MESES para FF pero aqui me tienen C:

Sorry !

PD. Pasesnse por cantando-enla-lluvia . blogspot. com (sin espacios)  
es mi blog C: & ha tenido mucho exito, asi que ahi las espero

arrivedercci !

**Maari:**

No tengo nada que decir, salvo: No nos linchen... porfavor. :c

:D


End file.
